The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Journey to the North Star
The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Journey to the North Star is a side game in the Hyrulian Chronicles series, the game follows young Ruca Aurion and his journey to find the elusive North Star gem that exists within Hyrule's heavens, the game takes place at the same time as the first Hyrulian Chronicles game and between the second game in the main series. Plot Taking place during the first game in the series, the game follows a young man named Ruca Aurion and his adventures during the time of the legendary Jessie Belforma's adventures and his journey to find out his origins as one of the nine catalysts of Hyrule. The beginning of the Journey to the North Star *To be Added* Skirmish at Hyrule Central *To be added* The Nine Catalysts' of The Kingdom of Hyrule *To be Added* Our Past lives... *To Be Added* Teaming up with the Hero of Steam *To be Added* The Final Battle *To be Added* Our future is in front of us *To Be Added* Timeline Placement The placement of Journey to the North Star in the Hyrulian Chronicles timeline places the events of the game during the events of the first game'' and in between the second game in the main series as the main characters re playable after news has reached the heroes of ''Journey to the North Star hear that Ganondorf had been defeated by the Hero of Steam Jessie Belforma, after that they ask for their help during the two week split between Hyrulian Chronicles 1 and 2. The characters of Journey to the North Star also appear in Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment as they appear as temparary party members in the original version of Innocent Sin and the original two versions of Eternal Punishment, but later became optimal party members in Eternal Punishment: Lineage and Legacies. Playable Characters There are many playable characters in Journey to the North Star along with the original Characters from the main Hyrulian Chronicles games. *Ruca Aurion *Milla Axwell *Sorensen Artwind *Liyer Amano *Saria *Renardo D. Sharil *Jessie Belforma *Zelda Luzu Nohansen Hyrule-Lanvaldear *Lucas Amano *Connor Belforma *Malon Aurion *Lucia Milda *P.J Belforma *Ciel Belforma Characters added in the HD Port *Sebastian Michealis *Faylon Lanvaldear *Cline Sharil *Flynn Mathis The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Journey to the North Star HD A Hi Definition version of Journey to the North Star was teased a couple of weeks after the release of Eternal Punishment: Lineage and Legacies, and was confirmed along the announcment of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Innocent Sin Rebirth and The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles: Eternal Punishment 2. The game was announced for consoles both current gen and next generation, with focus on the Playstation 3 and 4 and a Wii U port also in the works, a Xbox 360 version is also being considered but will probably not happen. Possible Sequel A sequel was hinted after the release of Innocent Sin but was currently put on hold for the upcoming remakes for the first nine games in the series and and updated port of Eternal Punishment. Trivia *The game's storyline is based on Tales of Innocence R. Category:Game-type Fanfics Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles Category:Games